100 Ways to Annoy The Animorphs and Company
by Mrowrkat98
Summary: It's finished! Horray! Now go make your own so I can read it please!
1. 1 to 25

**A/N: I've read a million of these in the Eragon section and decided that there should be one for the animorphs, so here it is!**

100 ways to annoy the Animorphs and company!

1.) Steal every one of Marco's jokes.

2.) Give V3 a rose from V1

3.) Tell him that you hope they'll be together forever and ever and ever…

4.) Join Crayak and kill Jake.

5.) Call the Ellimist 'Toomin', no matter how much he tells you to stop.

6.) Tell Rachel, "Don't worry fair lady, I'll protect you!"

7.) When she tries to kill you, use Tobias as a shield.

8.) Continuously ask Tobias if he's part hork-bajir and yeerk too.

9.) Tell Jake that he doesn't love Cassie, it's actually Marco he likes.

10.) Lock Rachel in a room with Marco. (Okay, that one will probably make Rachel happy, but at least you manage to piss off everyone else.)

11.) Ask Ax if he's telepathic.

12.) Constantly point out the similarities between Z-space and 'Wrinkles' in time.

13.) Keep talking about that 'disc' that kept showing up in the tv show.

14.) Point out the similarities between Marco, Christopher and Mo'Steel. (From Everworld and Remnants.)

15.) Keep insisting that Ellemist is god and Crayak is the devil.

16.) Point at Elfangor and yell "Hey! You're not little or green!"

17.) Insist that you need to find a shell for each of those 'poor little snails'

18.) Have a bath in the yeerk pool. (Eww… that one makes my stomach turn.)

19.) Keep insisting that Elfangor isn't dead, they just _imagined_ him getting eaten.

20.) Make them all read V3/Elfangor.

21.) Yell at Cassie for 'not saving Bambi's mom.'

22.) Tell Erek that he should get neutered.

23.) Keep telling Crayak that Jake's immortal.

24.) Compare Jake to David and Jobs (From Everworld and Remnants)

25.) Tell Tobias that he's 'a good little birdie'

**That's all for now. Not as funny as the stuff coming, so if you want to see new stuff, review!**


	2. 26 to 50

Tell Rachel that she and Marco are the perfect couple.

Give Marco grief about not being able to pick up chicks

Worse yet, make them read Ax/Tobias. (They're related, that's just gross!)

Treat Toby like a two-year old.

Remind Tobias that his Daddy's dead.

Heck, remind Tobias of his life.

Keep David as a pet and dress him up in little ballerina dresses.

Ignore his thought speak.

Tell everyone that poor Visser Three is just misunderstood.

For that matter, Taylor too.

Tell all the animorphs that they have a horrible sense of style. (You'd have to see the show for that one.)

Talk about nothing but food around a Taxxon.

Tell everyone that David's back, but refuse to tell them how or where he is.

Put Jake into counseling because he has a 'drug problem'.

Tell Tom that his brother is actually his mortal enemy.

Kill Rachel. (That polar bear's gonna DIE!)

Call the morphing technology Magical.

Tell the andalites that they're not really smart and all their theories and beliefs are wrong.

Tell Ax that magic is real and technology is the fake.

Call Tobias birdboy, or better yet, Hawkumandalite.

Tell him that he needs a more andalite name

Sing 'Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!'

Tell Jake that a lion beats a tiger hands-down every time.

Remind Rachel that yes, a golden eagle will take down an owl every time too.

Tell V1 that V3 wants her bad.


	3. 51 to 75

51. When V1 lowers her dracon beam, (for #50) yell "Oh no! A flashlight! What am I ever going to do?"

52. Tell the pemalites that they're 'good little doggies.'

53. Try to have a conversation about modern technology with a dog.

54. Keep asking why on each and every book cover, the animorphs look like different people.

55. While you're at it, ask them exactly how old they are and why they looked like they were at least twenty in the show.

56. When Rachel attacks you, (probably for the second, third or fourth time,) call animal control and get her grizzly butt transported out of there.

57. Call them all 'one-person zoos'

58. Eat Tobias.

59. Teach the hork-bajir every swear word and tell them it means something else, then call the animorphs over to see it.

60. Squish a yeerk under your shoe. (Always wanted to do that.)

61. Make comparisons to MIB and ask them where their 'flashy thing' is.

62. Eat large amounts of meat in front of them.

63. Write Tobias/Taylor.(Poor Tobias)

64. Point and laugh at Ax, due to his 'hairdo' (See tv show)

65. Hum the theme song 24/7

66. Get a shirt that says 'I'm with the andalite bandit.' Walk around with the Animorphs.

67. Become a voluntary host.

68. Write a Mary-Sue where you're the newest animorph member.

69. Make yourself an _estreen._

70. Steal one of the girl's boyfriends. (C'mon, there's two left. Can't you just go for Marco or Ax?)

71. Suggest that they actually are all completely nuts, and they're in padded cells.

72. Free Nora (Marco's dad's new girlfriend. You know, the math teacher) and watch the horrible love triangle unfold.

73. Point out that in the books, Rachel was allergic to the crocodile, NOT Cassie.

74. Tell Cassie that she should be more like Rachel.

75. Tell Rachel that she should be more like Cassie.

**A/N: And that's that. One more installment to come. Feel free to tell me your own and I'll add them on .**


	4. END

**VERY LATE WARNING**: Do not attempt any of the things written on these lists without first consulting your **will to live**. Thank-you.

76.) Write Jake/Rachel. (Yet again, related people!)

77.) Treat Erek like a puppy. (Awww he's just sooooo cute P)

78.) Call Tobias emo.

79.) Hand over one of their books to the yeerks.

80.) Rant about under-vissers and thought-speak while in human form. (Just read book one again, you'll see what I mean.)

81.) Insist that Elfangor could have just morphed and saved himself after crashing in the construction site. (Hmmmm…)

82.) Insist that Ax is your horsie and you need to groom him. (Credited to: traycon3)

83.) Try to put a saddle on him.

84.) Attempt to feed him carrots through his nose.

85.) Tell Jake that the yeerks are innocent and only trying to make a life for themselves.

86.) If 85 doesn't work, pull out the big guns and tell him that it would have been better for the human race if we had been enslaved.

87.) Get Toby a copy of Hooked on Phonics

88.) Tell the Arn that they were _created_ by the Ellimist. (So what if its probably not true. Dont you just want to wipe the smug little grin off their faces)

89.) Write a crossover with Everworld so that they have to save two worlds at once. (Bwahahaha! Bow at my evilness!)

90.) Insist on playing with Rachels hair.

91.) Serve Tobias some roadkill on a silver platter: tire tracks and all.

92.) (Credited to: Critic) refer to Prince Jake as royalty, Cassie his queen, Marco his jester...

93.) (Credited to: Squito) Take Erek to the Chinese Buffet and tell him what's in the food.

94.) Remind Jake that the SleazeTroll shows up right after you cross the Nether Fjord

95.) And if he hadnt kept losing their quarters, they wouldnt have met Elfangor. (Oh, harsh)

96.) Beat Jake and Marco at the arcade.

97.) Tell Taylor 'you poor thing.'

98.) Make them all listen to _Animal I Have Become_ over and over.

99.) Dye Marco's hair Pink. (I know it has no relation to anything, but dont you just _want_ to?)

100.) Omigosh! There's one missing! NOOOOOOO. I have COMPLETELY run out of ideas. If you'd like, you can send me yours and Ill post another chapter with them on it. OR you could make your own list. Thats even better. Then we can all laugh.

**A/N: I Almost Forgot!**

**Ways to annoy animorphs fans!**

1.) Write the first 25 of this list and then dont post for a year!

**Sorry its been so slow in progress, but its finally done. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
